<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How It Could Have Gone by KJES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406243">How It Could Have Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJES/pseuds/KJES'>KJES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJES/pseuds/KJES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in season 3 episode 15. <br/>How it could have gone if the writers looked out for their viewers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How It Could Have Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was re-watching teen wolf and I just had to write something. </p><p>Disclaimer - I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do the different colours mean?” Lydia asked, watching as Stiles placed a length of string on to the wall, wrapping it around one of the pins to keep it in place. </p><p>“They are just different stages of the investigation.” Stiles Turned to face Lydia, reaching for the scissors on the table next to her to cut the sting attached to the pin. “So…like, green is solved, yellow is to be determined, and blue is just pretty.” He smiled at Lydia in a cute, unbashful way, that Lydia completely ignored. </p><p>“What does red mean?” </p><p>“Unsolved.”</p><p>“You only have red on the board.” Lydia pointed out. There were no other colours on the board.</p><p>“Yeah…I’m aware.” Stiles sighed in resignation. He had been trying to solve the Beacon Hills Mysteries for a while and he just seemed to be getting nowhere. </p><p>“Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?” Lydia asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Yep.” Stiles dragged the word out, he always got detention. “Every day this week, s’okay though we were onto something.” </p><p>“Even though we couldn’t find any proof of Barrow being there.” Her sad voice caused Stiles to pause in his work and turn to look at Lydia. She seemed so resigned. Stiles put the scissors back on the side table and knelt to where Lydia was lying on her stomach on his bed. <br/>He reached for her hands and held on softly as he said, “You have been right every time something like this has happened.” He lightly squeezed her delicate hands. “Okay? So, don’t start doubting yourself now.” His eyes connected with hers. Her bright green connecting with his soft brown. </p><p>“No scent, no bomb…and I got you in trouble.” She said sadly, moving her eyes away from him to watch as she picked at her red painted fingernails. Stiles moved his hands down to her wrists so she could twiddle. </p><p>“Okay…okay, look, Barrow was there.” Stiles was determined to prove her right. “Alright? You knew it, you felt it. Okay?” He pulled his hands back to her fingers and pulled them apart, he gently stroked them in a soothing way. “And look if you wanted to, I’d go back to that school right now just to prove it to you.” Lydia moved her eyes back to connect with his, and gently smiled, not knowing how to deal with the sweetness of his heart. </p><p>“Why do you care so much about me Stiles?” The question was so unexpected that Stiles paused and stared at her. He took a moment to really think about his answer. </p><p>“Because…” He gripped her hands slightly tighter. “Because I adore you.” Stiles watched as Lydia’s eyes widened and teared up. “I adore you.” He continued with conviction. “Because you are intelligent. Because you are beautiful. Because you are caring, smart, loyal. Because…” He paused. “Because I love you.” Stiles breathed as if a weight had been lifted of his chest. He could breathe. He stood up suddenly causing Lydia to jump slightly. He turned and faced the wall of unsolved mysteries. “Lydia, I have loved you since the 3rd grade. Since I saw the back of that cute little strawberry blonde covered head of yours. I love your sass, your compassion, your brain. Every part of you and I have watched as every guy you have ever dated treat you like some common bimbo.” Stiles threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “You are so much more.” He finished, turning around to face Lydia, only to startle and step back, walking into the wall behind him. He didn’t notice Lydia get up off the bed to stand right behind him. “You are so much more.” He whispered once again. </p><p>He watched as Lydia stepped tentatively towards him with soft tears running down her face. Stiles could step not left nor right; he was frozen in place as he watched the girl of his dreams step towards him after he had just declared his love for her. He held his breath, ready for the rejection. </p><p>Lydia said nothing and just watched him. Slowly she took another step towards him and reached with her hands to cup his face. Lydia did not grip tightly but tightly enough to urge his face down towards hers. His soft brown eyes bulged with the realisation of what was about to happen and although Lydia’s green eyes were full of tears, they were smiling. Within seconds, everything changed between them. Within seconds, their lips connected in a soft kiss. </p><p>It was not clear to Stiles if he was dreaming this moment but damn him if he did not take full advantage of the situation. His whole body tingled, the feel of her small petite frame leaning against his as his hands reached to hold her waist. </p><p>He didn’t want it to end but he could feel her pulling away, so he opened his eyes and pulled back to watch her. Lydia still had her eyes closed and her lips still partly pouted, and Stiles thought that she looked beautiful. </p><p>“I think…” Lydia started in a whisper. Stiles kept silent, keeping his eyes trained on her. “I think I’m falling for you Stiles.” His breathe caught and he choked, completely ruining the moment. Did she just say what he thinks she said? Stiles thought to himself.</p><p>“What?” Stiles choked the word out. “Did you just-“He paused watching as Lydia nodded. </p><p>“You have been so kind to me, you have always looked out for me. You never once belittled me. You are so caring Stiles and I’m falling for you.” Lydia smiled at his shocked expression. “I’m falling for the boy who is always there for me, who is always protecting me, who is always loving me when I was such a bitch towards him.” They both softly laughed, their eyes once again connecting. “I’m falling for you Stiles Stillinski.”</p><p>They went silent, there was no need for anything else to be said. </p><p>With no warning, Stiles crashed his lips against Lydia’s, ignoring the slight squeak that emitted from her. Stiles pressed even harder to her lips, bruising them slightly. He never dreamed of being this close to Lydia. </p><p>Lydia reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as Stiles gripped her waist tighter and spun them around so that Lydia was crushed to the wall. Lydia gasped at the impact of the cold wall, giving Stiles the opening that he was looking for. He pressed his tongue into Lydia’s mouth, groaning at the sensation. <br/>Lydia tightened her grip on his neck and played with the nape of his hair, crushing her body impossibly closer to his. <br/>The kiss was sloppy but heated, full of compassion and years of lust on Stiles’ part, he was complexly unprepared, he could never have imagined how her lips would feel against his, how the warmth radiated from them to his. </p><p>Stiles started to slowly ease the kiss to a soft press of the lips, holding on just a moment longer before pulling apart completely. </p><p>“I love you.” He said. Stiles watched as Lydia opened her mouth to reply. “You don’t have to say anything back. In fact, I don’t want you to.” He pressed another soft kiss to her lips, he could not resist, and then moved his lips to her forehead, pressing a kiss there. “Just go home and remember that I love you and that will never change.” He finalized, whispering against her forehead. Stiles could feel Lydia nod her head against him, and he sighed. He bent down one final time and gently touched her lips with his. Lydia reciprocated by pushing just a little bit harder, before swiftly breaking away, walking towards the bed where she grabbed her bag that sat idly by and left. </p><p>Stiles did not watch her leave, he kept his eyes closed until he heard the soft click of the downstairs door closing before whispering to himself, “I love her.”<br/>He jumped into bed and smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait for the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>